Hunchback Meng
Summary Hunchback Meng is one of the strongest Soul Formation cultivators from The Devil Sea. He entered the Chaotic Broken Stars with other cultivators but died later after battling with several wind creatures, being taken away by the Tornado King after being temporarily incapacitated by Wang Lin. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C, likely higher Name: Hunchback Meng Origin: Renegade Immortal Gender: Male Age: Over 1000 years old Classification: Human, Cultivator |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), True Flight, Immortality (Type 2, 3 and 6), Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Godly, via Nascent Divinity), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with souls, ghosts via Qi and Divine Sense), Non-Corporeal (Can survive without his body as a Nascent Divinity; via Divine Sense), Intangibility (Via Nascent Soul), Passive Limited Invisibility (Qi and many of its effects are invisible to mortals), Invisibility (Can become impossible to see and sense at will), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation (Via Qi, Magic and Immortal Qi), Magic, Shapeshifting (Ideal transformation as he can become material or immaterial object and other beings), Sound Manipulation (Should be comparable with Lord Revelation who's shouts covered the entire State of Zhao, and shook the earth for millions of kilometers), Explosion Manipulation (By detonating items, and making his enemies explode via Cultivation Base and Divine Sense), Poison Manipulation (Via skills can create black fogs that kills the target on contact then vaporize it),Empathic Manipulation (Via Divine Sense), Sleep Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (With Divine Sense, can control people and disperse their consciousness and make them sleep), Memory Manipulation (Can erase, implant and change memories), Soul Manipulation (Can attack the soul by default, either with normal attacks, magic, skills, Cultivation Base and Divine Sense), Astral Projection (Via Divine Sense), Avatar Creation and Duplication (Via cloning and Divine Sense), Possession (Even much weaker cultivators can possess others via Divine Sense), Body Control and Body Puppetry (Via Divine Sense), Dimensional Storage (Via Bag of Holding), Absorption (Via Divine Sense can absorb Qi, Life energy, Elements, Cultivation Base and even other Divine Senses), Transmutation and Matter Manipulation (Via Divine Sense), Invulnerability (Via Domain and Area which forms around the user a World making them invincible as long as it can't be negated/destroyed), Teleportation (Via Divine Abilities as once someone reaches Nascent Soul realm they get it by default), Power Nullification (Via Area and Domain), Durability Negation (Via Qi, Internal Attacks, Divine Sense, Spiritual and Cultivation Pressure), Statistics Reduction (Via Divine Sense, Domain and Area), Statistics Amplification (Via Pills, Cauldron and Origin Core), Rage Power (Most cultivators have it), Self-Destruction (Any cultivator can self-destruct creating an attack that usually surpasses their own AP; they can partial self-destruct - a limb, the entire physical body or their entire being - soul, and body), Cloning, Healing (Via Pills and Cultivation Base), Summoning, Barrier Creation (Via Cultivation Base), Reality Warping (Via Area and Domain), Law Manipulation (Via Area and Domain), Fusionism, Spatial Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base, Aura, Laws, Divine Sense and various attacks), Time Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base, Aura, Laws, Area and various attacks), limited Conceptual Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base, Area, and Domain), Information Analysis (Via Divine Sense), Passive Aura: (Law Manipulation - only when Area and Domain are activated, Regeneration-Negation, Soul Crush, Weaken Foes, Power Nullification, Internal Damage, Magic Negation, Explode Foes, Fear Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Teleportation, etc.) |-|Resistances=Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, Aura, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, BFR (Via Cultivation Base, Willpower, Teleportation Negation, etc), Invulnerability (Via Domain and Area), Illusion Creation (Via Cultivation Base and Divine Sense), Sleep Manipulation (Via Divine Sense), Memory Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Via Divine Sense), Soul Manipulation (Has fought countless people with powerful soul attacks; every cultivator from Foundation Establishment had soul attacks/powers; Cultivation Base increase the resistance), Possession (Via Cultivation Base and Divine Sense), Body Control and Body Puppetry (Via Divine Sense, Qi and Cultivation Base), Blood Manipulation, Information Analysis (Can stop the Divine Sense of other Cultivators from analyzing him), Elemental Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base), Gravity Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Time Manipulation (Cultivators can shield themselves from time attacks), Spatial Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base and Divine Sense), Conceptual Manipulation (Devas can resist Mind Manipulation on a Conceptual level), Sealing (Via Cultivation Base, Divine Sense, etc), Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Empathic Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Can fight against the Laws of other Cultivators) Attack Potency: At least Moon level (Scales to Meng Hao with five Nascent Souls, who could effortlessly overpower Tribulation capable of creating a crater with three thousand kilometers of diameter, and turning anything within a five thousand kilometer radius into ash. Is comparable or more powerful than the Blood Ancestor, by virtue of his cultivation base. Is also equivalent to Early-Devas, who are comparable to Nascent Soul/half-deva Bai Xiaochun), likely higher. Can ignore conventional durability in a number of ways Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be far faster than Lord Fifth and Core Formation Meng Hao), likely FTL (Since both are in the peak of the First Severing, should be comparable to Patriarch Reliance's clone) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Moon level, likely higher Stamina: High (Spirit Severing Cultivators can fight for large periods of time with no rest) Range: 300 meters with his Area, likely several kilometers with his regular abilities Standard Equipment: Bag of Holding, Origin Core, and Green Cauldron (Can block half of the incoming damage) Intelligence: Likely Genius. His entire body is made of poison making him a deadly opponent if battling in close range. Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Divine Sense:' Divine Sense allows a Cultivator to expand their minds around them and sense things from far away. Can be used to attack to gather information on enemies and attack their bodies and souls. *'Area:' A 300-meter area that is considered Meng's "world". Can suppress and crush attacks that enter it. *'Domain:' His Domain alters Natural Law around him and creates a world where his Severing control the laws. *'Unnamed Technique:' Creates an Illusory Snake that when killed it releases a poisonous black fog which kills on contact and vaporizes the target, adding the fog formatted to the current attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ergenverse Category:Soul Users Category:Poison Users Category:Law Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 5